Le pacte
by CassiopeeW
Summary: One-shot plutôt noir sur un couple fétiche des lecteurs et fanfiqueurs de saint seiya. A vous de découvrir qui ! Petite review ?


**One-shot**

**Le pacte **

_description : One-shot plutôt noir sur un couple fétiche des lecteurs et fanfiqueurs de saint seiya. A vous de découvrir qui ! Petit commentaire ?_

_Crédits : Les deux personnages appartiennent à M. Kurumada. Le troisième est une pure création de mon esprit, tout comme l'histoire._

* * *

Je courais dans la plaine sans fin ... une plaine aride, sèche et désertique, à peine illuminée par une énorme lune ronde, pleine et blafarde.

Où suis-je ?

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Je ne sais pas ... Je ne sais plus ... mais depuis que je me suis éveillé là ... seul ... j'ai ressenti comme un danger s'approcher ...

Une sensation floue, abstraite mais tenace qui ne me quitte pas ...

J'ai soif ... j'ai faim ... mais plus que tout ... j'ai peur !

Moi ... l'un des plus redoutables guerriers d'Athéna, même tueur à mes heures les plus sombres ... je tremble comme une feuille balayée par une bourrasque automnale ...

Je sens les courts cheveux fins présents sur ma nuque se hérisser et chaque parcelle de ma peau se couvrir d'une sueur fine, salée la laissant moite ...

Où suis-je ?

Mes yeux cherchent la réponse et des repères autour de moi ...

Mais il n'y a rien ! ... rien ni personne à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Un vent faible, mais chaud et désagréable soulève un nuage de sable qui tournoie autour de moi, pique et griffe ma peau tannée par le soleil brûlant, et brille faiblement comme des cristaux de glace sous la faible lueur de l'astre lunaire.

Je me mets à tousser à force de respirer et d'avaler ces grains vicieux.

Quel est donc cet endroit maudit ? Un désert ?

Comment suis-je venu ici sans m'en rendre compte ?

Je veux crier ... appeler quelqu'un mais je me rends compte qu'aucun son ne sort de ma gorge ?

Est-ce la soif qui m'a à ce point desseché la gorge ?

Je porte la main à ma gorge et me masse mon cou tentant une nouvelle fois d'émettre un son, de formuler un mot ...

Mais mes cordes vocales n'émettent qu'un vague gargouillis à peine perceptible.

Je regarde ma main, une seconde plus tôt sur ma gorge et y voit une trace d'un carmin noirâtre, un peu sale ...

Du sang ! Un peu séché ... déjà sombre ... presque noir ...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

Un mauvais rêve ?

Une mauvaise farce ?

Je me rends compte que je ne porte pas mon armure et que mon corps douloureux est couvert d'éraflures, d'hématomes allant du rouge vif, au rouge bleuie tirant progressivement sur le jaunâtre, de blessures plus ou moins récentes.

Mon cerveau fatigué refuse obstinément de me délivrer la raison de toutes ces blessures.

Mais en y pensant, en les voyant, des larmes tièdes ses mettent à rouler sur mes joues ... doucement ... sagement ... creusant des sillons salés et propres sur ma peau moite et poussiéreuse.

L'air bouge imperceptiblement autour de moi et la sensation de danger se renforce encore.

Tous mes sens sont en éveil mais mon corps ne semble pas réagir à ces alertes.

Il semble résigné, fatigué ... presque heureux ... dans l'attente de quelque chose ... ou de quelqu'un...

Quel étrange sentiment que de se retrouver comme étranger, prisonnier dans son propre corps ...

Mon âme se rebelle mais mon coeur et mon corps se soumettent déjà à ce que l'on attend d'eux.

Mais quoi ?

Qu'est ce qui les effraient tant et leur donnent tant de joie en même temps ?

Je sens une onde autour de moi et me retourne d'un mouvement brusque, si loin de la fluidité habituelle de mes gestes.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur et mon coeur, organe faible et traître, se met à cogner comme un fou dans ma poitrine ...

**Toi ?**

Comment est-ce possible ?

Tes yeux saphir, profonds sont toujours aussi beaux mais encore plus froids qu'à l'accoutumée.

A peine esquisses-tu un sourire devant mon air effaré ...

Tu es si pâle sous la lune, ton beau visage encadré par ta crinière de cette couleur indéfinissable ...

Mon âme recule d'un pas alors même que cette enveloppe charnelle faite de muscles, de sang et de chair avance vers toi comme mue par sa volonté propre.

Pourquoi suis-je déchiré à ce point ?

Pourquoi me fais-tu si peur, toi en qui j'avais toute confiance, toi pour qui j'aurai tout fait si cette guerre ne nous avait pas séparés dans ces heures sombres ?

Tu lèves une main aux longs doigts vers mon visage, repoussant dans un geste familier, presque tendre, une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille avant de laisser tes doigts fins glisser le long de mon cou, jusqu'à ma nuque légèrement raidie.

« Où pensais-tu aller ? Tu savais que je te retrouverais où que tu ailles ... »

Une goutte de sueur acide coule le long de mon échine dorsale alors même que tes doigts continuent mon cou avec une insistance presque gênante, s'attardant sur le côté gauche ... là où une veine pleine de vie palpite follement.

Je vois un éclair passer dans tes yeux de ce bleu sombre et lumineux ... à la fois triste, douloureux et ... affamé !

« Nous sommes liés à présent ! »

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu ainsi ... » poursuis-tu.

Une phrase, quasiment une accusation à laquelle mon esprit embrumé ne sait que répondre.

Je vois ton visage se pencher vers le mien, tes lèvres s'approcher des miennes au ralenti ... comme dans un vieux film en noir et blanc.

Ton baiser est léger comme une plume un courant d'air tiède et humide ...

Mon coeur cogne encore comme un fou, comme s'il cherchait à s'extirper de ma cage thoracique pour s'offrir nu et sanglant de vie à ta vue et te crier « Vois comme je t'aime ! ... Je donnerai tout pour toi ! »

Tu forces le passage de mes lèvres et ton baiser se fait plus profond, plus passionné, plus exigeant ...

Je ne comprends toujours pas la dualité des sensations que j'éprouve en ce moment même ... alors que tu m'offres ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir sans jamais oser le demander ...

Ces sentiments mêlés de crainte et d'attente presque douloureuses m'oppressent et m'exaspèrent.

« Tu es prêt ? » me demandes-tu dans un souffle.

Mon coeur répond « oui ! », ma tête crie « non ! », mon corps se tend déjà vers le tien ...

Le tien qui est froid, aussi froid qu'un matin d'hiver dans ces plaines gelées que tu aimais tant ... aussi froid que ces neiges éternelles dont tu me parlais si souvent avec tant de fierté ...

Tu dégages mes cheveux, offrant ma nuque nue à ton regard ... tu tiens ma tête un peu sur le côté, posant tes lèvres sensuelles sur la veine de mon cou, là où tu m'avais caressé quelques minutes plus tôt ...

Je sens tes dents s'y planter avec la rudesse et l'impatience d'un affamé éternel.

Et là, tout me revient en mémoire en un éclair.

Ta mort durant cette bataille fratricide ... mon anéantissement total ... mes recherches effrénées pour trouver un moyen improbable de te ramener à la vie ...

Et ce pacte ... ce pacte que j'ai passé avec cet être mystérieux qui passait par là dans un curieux hasard et m'a parlé de renaissance et de vie éternelle.

Souhaitant plus que tout te revoir, toi et tes rares sourires, ton allure et ta classe naturelles, j'ai accepté la folie qu'il me proposait.

Il te faisait revenir du royaume des ombres sous une seule et petite condition ... que je te serve de

réceptacle de vie ... en d'autre terme ... que mon sang devienne ton unique moyen de survie ...

J'ai accepté cette diablerie ... par amour pour toi ... par besoin de toi ...

j'ai vu tes yeux magnifiques s'ouvrir à la vie après son incantation et j'ai tendu mon poignet, que j'avais moi-même entaillé à l'aide de cet ongle si souvent porteur de mort, au-dessus de ta bouche vorace ...

Tu y as planté tes dents blanches et régulières et j'ai cru mourir lorsque tu as commencé à revivre.

Et c'est ainsi depuis ce jour maudit ...

Ta vie c'est un peu comme si je mourrais à chaque fois ...

C'était mon choix mais aurait-ce été le tien si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

Je sens la vie s'enfuir de mon cou, s'échapper de mon corps, de mon être pour mieux te faire renaître.

Ta peau blême et glacée reprend couleur et chaleur au fur et à mesure que tu me vides de mes forces et de mon sang ...

Je la sens couler en toi et réveiller toutes les fibres de ton être avant que je ne te repousses dans un geste las et brusque ...

Plus tu m'en prends, plus tu en as besoin ...

Dans cette spirale infernale, nous nous enfonçons tous les deux chaque jour un peu plus bas ...

C'est sans doute contre cela que mon esprit s'est rebellé et a cherché à te fuir.

Mais pour aller où ?

Je meurs doucement auprès de toi ... mais loin de toi, je mourrais encore plus vite ...

Le destin qui noue lie sera-t-il donc toujours aussi implacable et cruel, baigné de larmes de douleur et de sang ... si loin de la douce chaleur dont peuvent bénéficier normalement tous ceux qui s'aiment ...

Une larme unique roule sur ma joue à présent aussi blême que tu l'étais avant de me vider de mon essence, de ma vie ...

Tu la recueilles du bout de l'ongle avant de prendre dans tes bras et me bercer comme un enfant.

« Je t'aime »

Mes mots, enfin délivrés par ma gorge desséchée s'envolent vers la lune blafarde, unique témoin de notre amour douloureux.

« Je sais »

Que tes mots me font mal !

« J'ai besoin de toi » rajoutes-tu, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

« J'aurai toujours besoin de toi ... Je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir maintenant, même si tu le voulais ... C'est toi qui l'as voulu en me ramenant à la vie ... »

Mes yeux se ferment doucement. Je suis exténué, fatigué, triste mais heureux aussi ...

A présent, nous avons l'éternité pour nous, si imparfaite soit-elle.

* * *

_One-shot plutôt sombre, sur ce couple si familier et si visité par les fanfiqueurs de tous poils. Je souhaite que vous avez passé un « bon » moment en lisant ces quelques lignes ..._


End file.
